Playing Card Games
by this-is-my-imagination
Summary: The colonel and his men- and woman- play a few card games on a slow day in the office. Some Roy/Riza, if you want to see it that way, and of course, his team of (lovable) idiots.


**My very-first-ever FMA oneshot, so hope it's good and I got the characters _mostly_ okay? :3 x**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, no matter how much I wish I did. All characters belong to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa!**

* * *

"_This is war_!" Havoc screamed, flipping over the three of hearts from his card pile (the rest of the office laughed).

"I win." Falman replied, completely deadpan as he flipped over the nine of spades and took in both his and Havoc's three into his neat stack.

"You cheater-butt." Havoc pouted and turned to the very amused Colonel Mustang. "He cheated! Colonel, court-martial him!" He cried dramatically.

"Just admit he won, Lieutenant."

"But he cheated!"

"Second Lieutenant Havoc, just get on with it." Lieutenant Hawkeye cut into the conversation from her desk, where she was diligently finishing the office paperwork.

"Yes, ma'am!" Havoc squeaked and spun back around to his card game.

* * *

The colonel smiled, entertained by his team's antics (yes, they could be serious when the occasion called for it) and rolled his chair over to his lieutenant's desk, planting his elbows on the tabletop and placing his head on his folded hands, trying to engage her into a conversation with him (even with the men's rowdiness, the office still held a touch of boring).

Breda noticed the two were having a quiet conversation (he would've eavesdropped on their discussion, if he could just _hear it_) and grinned, nudging Havoc and pointing vigorously at the pair (even though Havoc would win _that _particular bet, it was a loss that Breda welcomed; if his bosses could both be happy; cheesy, but true).

* * *

"Hiya Riza!" Roy nudged his hard-working lieutenant and took the pen from her hand. "Colonel! I'm trying to work here!" The blonde whisper-shouted, the laugh in her voice conveying her amusement.

"Yeeeeees, and?" He joked with her for a bit. "This _work_ of yours is more important than your best friend?" Roy gasped, "I'm offended, Rize!"

"Yes, my _work _is more important than this creepy guy sitting next to me!" Riza played along, chuckling.

"Oh whatever," Roy pouted, taking his head off his hands and crossing his arms sulkily.

"Kidding, Roy."

"You called me my name at work, Riza! This is something to be celebrated!" He threw his arms in the air and took a joyful spin in his chair.

* * *

The rest of the team looked on, confused at their commander's outburst of happiness (if only they could actually _hear _the conversation, Breda thought petulantly, and not for the first time that day).

Three seconds later, Havoc turned back to his card game and pestered Falman until he did too (the lieutenant insisted on playing until he won, at least once).

"Hey, why don't we play poker?" Breda suggested. "And give it up, Havoc, you're obviously not gonna win!"

Havoc pouted, throwing his cards down. "Fine, let's hope I have better luck with _this_ game…"

"Colonel, Lieutenant! Wanna come play poker with us?" Breda asked, already starting to deal out cards to his teammates.

"Sure," The colonel answered, getting off his chair and sitting on the floor, inside the circle that his men had already made.

"Alright," The female lieutenant elegantly stood up from her desk and sat next to her colonel, legs crossed.

"Oh lord, _she's_ playing…" The colonel said gloomily.

"And what does _that _mean?" The lieutenant asked, her tone promising pain if he didn't answer positively.

"It's just 'cause you _always _win."

"I do not _always_ win!"

"Oh yeah, you do!"

"Ohhh-kay, you two, break it up! How about we just play the game, and then we'll all decide. As a group." Havoc was playing the peacemaker for his superiors.

"Fine. But _she will win_." The colonel insisted.

"Then what if I lose?"

"Just to prove me wrong, Lieutenant?"

"Hmph." She replied querulously.

* * *

Breda had finished dealing out everyone's cards and made everyone pay attention while he went over the rules (it was 'imperative', he explained).

"Are you done yet?" Havoc interrupted, annoyed, after seven whole minutes of Breda droning on.

"Yeah, just skip it, Breda. We know it all." Mustang put his two cents in.

"Ugh, fine. And _no cheating_." Breda huffed, with a pointed look at Havoc, who put both of his hands up in an 'I didn't do it!' gesture.

"Let's start then," Lieutenant Hawkeye said, she was sorting out the cards which were fanned out in her hands with her legs crossed neatly under her.

She won three of the first five rounds and Breda and the colonel won the other two.

"Three more rounds!" Havoc demanded. "I've got good cards this time!"

"Fine," Fuery sighed. "I hate this game…" (Breda had listed 'no dropping out' as one of his rules.)

Of course, Havoc lost every single one of those three rounds.

Hawkeye had won them.

* * *

"I _so _knew you'd win most of them, Riza." Roy commented to the woman walking beside him on their way back to the apartment (most people didn't know they actually lived together; it was only because the cost was cheaper than having to pay for two separate apartments, and everyone could do with a little extra money, right?).

"Oh whatever, Roy."

"Admit it!"

"I never denied it."

"Is a change of topic in order, Riza?" "Yes, I think so."

"…so what do we talk about?" Roy asked, sounding clueless.

"How about what you want for dinner, 'cause we're just about to walk by the marketplace?" Riza prompted, directing her gaze to the lights of the venders that were right about to close up their stalls.

"Casserole!"

"That'll take too long, something quicker to make."

"Er... ramen?"

"…works for me. And I think we should shop for the rest of the week. And yes, I'll buy ingredients for casserole, Roy."

"_Yes_!"

Riza pretended that he _didn't _just perform a twirl in the air that closely resembled one of a fairy and was _definitely _not befitting of a man in his rank.

* * *

**Well, that seems like a good place to leave it, considering the title is 'Playing Card Games' and not 'Having Ramen For Dinner With Riza And Roy', though that could potentially be a cute oneshot. I based this one on my little sister and cousin playing cards with each other- my sister was kinda on a winning streak (and the cousin's a bit of a sore loser xD). I hope you enjoyed this one, and please review & favourite! x**


End file.
